Arguing With Myself
by BadonKaDank
Summary: Just a one-shot of a discussion I needed to have with Loki and Bucky about their behavior when around me. I wrote this for my own amusement and sanity, but I thought that people might get a kick out of it, so... here ya go! ;)


**A/N: _Okay, so after seeing CA:TWS, I well in love with Bucky and now he and Loki are fighting each other because they both want my attention. So this crazy, inside-my-head FF one-shot piece is to satisfy both of them and to make them stop arguing. Hopefully it works. This is written purely for my own amusement and sanity (seriously, those guys are possessive)._**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own either of these gentlemen and their devilishly good looks, but I do own myself and my mind in which this takes place! (Sad, I know. I'd much rather own them and their yumminess)  
_**

* * *

WhoLock bit her lip as she slid into the room, taking in the sight of Loki sitting on a black leather recliner, reading a book called Sinner by Ted Dekker, while Clint and Natasha watched that Attack on Titan anime. WhoLock sighed before asking the assassins to leave, and after giving her weird looks they complied, leaving the writer alone with the Frost Giant.

WhoLock cleared her throat and Loki looked up from his book with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Yes?" He asked in his velvety tone.

The teen looked at her feet as she wrung her hands. "Um… you know that trailer I watched a few weeks ago?"

The mischief god nodded and his eyes narrowed an increment. "What about it?"

"Well…" The blonde looked at the clock on the wall, the TV, anything that would keep her from having to meet the green gaze of the Asgardian Frost Giant. "You know how you told me not to watch the movie because… I'd get attached to another character?"

"Yes." Loki deadpanned and WhoLock twirled a strand of hair as she looked at the carpet. "Well, I sort of watched it and…"

"And?" Loki's voice dropped into a more dangerous tone and WhoLock looked up, their green eyes locking briefly before she looked away, not able to hold his intense gaze. "And... I sort of… I didn't mean for it to go that way, it just did, and I couldn't control myself. It happened so fast..."

Loki sucked in his breath sharply and a scowl slowly twisted his normally beautiful features. "You found someone else?" WhoLock looked ashamed as she nodded. "Who is it?" The demigod inquired harshly.

"It's… Bucky." The blonde murmured and looked back up into Loki's eyes. She saw a vast range of emotions swirling in those green orbs, none of which made her feel better. Among the most noticeable were anger, sadness, hurt… betrayal. Hurt.

"Bucky?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper and WhoLock felt guilt claw its way into her heart as she took a step towards him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. He just… got in and I can't simply throw him out. He's hurting too, Loki."

"So you're just going to abandon me for that ridiculous Winter Soldier?!" The trickster's voice went from a whisper to a barely contained shout and WhoLock took a step back while shaking her head, a hurried answer leaving her lips as she tried to quell the man's anger. "No, it's not like that-"

"I told you not to go there -told you not to watch it! I told you it would be bad! But you, being the theater whore that you are just _had_ to do it!"

WhoLock glared at his insult and decided enough was enough when she stepped back into the demigod's personal space and slapped him across the cheek. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt him, but it was enough to pull Loki out of his ranting. "No, you big dolt! Why don't you listen to me instead assuming things?!"

Loki gaped at her for a moment before regaining his composer and the silvertongue shrugged suddenly before going back to his seat. "Fine, so do tell me how you are planning to divide your attention between the two of us."

"Well, let's not talk about that just yet. First I need you two to settle your differences."

Loki snorted and shook his head while muttering, "Not likely."

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated beyond belief and only hoping her plan would not result in the death of any plot bunnies as she walked over to the front door to let the man with a bionic arm in. "Okay, remember, you can't hit him." She whispered to him, getting a sharp nod in return.

When the authoress brought the brunet into the family room he and Loki's gazes locked, leaving WhoLock to hold her breath as she watched the two. They men didn't say anything for almost two minutes and the teen was starting to fidget as well as wonder if they were ever going to speak or if they were just going to have a stare-down for the rest of eternity.

To her immense relief, the silence was finally broken when Loki spoke, "So, how long have you two known each other?"

WhoLock bit her lip and left it to the Winter Soldier to answer. Bucky shrugged one shoulder and answered in a quiet but carrying tone, "Two weeks."

WhoLock watched Loki mouth the words 'two weeks' and even though he didn't say anything the writer could clearly see the anger sparking in his gaze.

After another minute of awkward and tense silence the teen stepped in between the men and crossed her arms. "Okay, since you two don't want to talk about anything, I'll talk." The Authoress took a deep breath and looked at both of them with the most serious expression she could manage. "You two are going to have to learn to share me. I can only write so fast, and when I do, I have to write a _story_. I can't just start writing one random scene and then post it, because nobody would be able to figure out what was going on- well unless it's a one-shot, but that's a different matter. But you two don't seem to understand that.

"You're both just telling me to do this and that and you never help me in the slightest. It also doesn't help that you keep arguing with each other. It's bad enough that my other characters do it, I don't need you guys added to the mix. Also, I do not like either of you more than the other, okay? And yes Bucky, I am aware that I have more stories planned for Loki, but you have to understand that I know him better then I know you."

Wholock turned on the trickster, allowing her features to soften as they had for the Winter Soldier. "And Loki, you have to realize that you are no longer the only guy that I am giving stories to. Bucky is going to have some one-shots and stories of his own, and you just have to deal with that. And I know that you're mad because I finally found someone other than you to obsess over, but it doesn't mean that I love you any less, okay?

"And Bucky, just because Loki was my favorite for a long time, doesn't mean that you aren't treasured by me now.

"I love both of you. I just need you to stop arguing and telling me to write all of these stories. I will try to give you both equal amounts of time in the spotlight, but you have to give me some time too, okay? I can't have this thing where I'm writing something for Loki and you want to shove in somehow, got it Bucky? And Loki, the same goes for you. When I'm writing for Bucky you need to back off.

"Okay, I'm done now. Do you guys understand what I'm saying?" WhoLock looked at both of her friends and waited for them to reply.

They were quiet for a long while and the authoress wondered if she'd shocked them into permanent silence, which hadn't been what she was going for when she'd said she wanted some peace and quiet once in awhile. When the blonde decided she was worried and was about to ask them if they were alright, Bucky spoke. "I... understand what you're asking."

"You want us to leave each other alone, play nice, and stop pressuring you to write things for one when you are working on something for the other." Loki stated and WhoLock nodded as she crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that I want you guys to stop giving me suggestions for stories. It just means I don't want you overwhelming me."

They both nodded slowly and Bucky looked at WhoLock before turning to Loki. "I think I can do that."

WhoLock smiled in relief and turned to the demigod. "How about you, Lokes?"

Loki sighed and his eyes darted between the writer and the soldier. "I... suppose I could."

WhoLock grinned like an idiot, not having realized how much tension had been inside her small frame until she finally was able to relax. The teen was thrilled that her boys were getting along- "But," the one word uttered by Loki shattered her happy thoughts and the girl cringed, eyeing him carefully. "But?"

The demigod crossed his arms. "I make no promises to actually be friendly with him."

WhoLock sighed, relieved that that was all it was. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting you guys to be all buddy-buddy." Loki nodded and mumbled, "Good." while Bucky tilted his head in agreement with Loki's comment.

The writer looked at both of the handsome men when a thought suddenly struck her and without warning, the blonde lunged forward and snatched Loki's book from him before he could start reading it again.

"Hey!" The Frost Giant shouted as he moved to grab it back, but WhoLock was already sitting on the couch at the other side of the room. "Hey, let's watch a movie or something." She suggested with a playful smirk.

"No." Loki growled and Bucky just frowned and shook his head. WhoLock stuck her lip out and whimpered slightly. "Please? Just one movie? We can discuss story ideas when it's over..."

Both men shook their heads and WhoLock's eyes narrowed. "Fine, if that's how you want to play it."

After much discussion, Loki groaned and conceded when WhoLock said that she wouldn't give him his book back until he did as requested, and she would tell Thor that it was him who hid the pop tarts. Bucky conceded when she turned her puppy-dog face on him and told him that she would tell Steve that he was being mean if he didn't.

WhoLock smirked in triumph and hopped onto the big black sofa in front of the TV, patting either side of her in an invitation to both men. Loki groaned and sat on her left, back stiff as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Bucky sat on her right, leaning away from her so that his metal arm didn't touch her exposed arms.

WhoLock rolled her eyes at the two of them and tugged Loki closer to her without hesitation, sliding her arm under his so that she could wrap her lightly tanned fingers around his pale ones, which effectively turned his frown into an amused half-smile. the blonde then shifted closer to Bucky so that she was nestled against his bionic arm, and she slipped her hand into his metal one like she had with Loki, a smile of contentment settling on her face. The men looked surprised by her cuddliness, but neither commented on it; they might as well let her have her way.

"Okay, so what movie do we want to watch?" The authoress looked up at both of them and immediately knew it was a terrible question. The teen grimaced when they started "discussing" which movies were better, effectively ruining the calm that had briefly blanketed her.

WhoLock looked at both of the men as they argued and couldn't help but sigh in exasperation and smile in amusement at the same time. She thought back to the first time she'd watched that trailer for the new Marvel movie and shook her head.

_"I'm never gonna get them to play nice, am I?"_

* * *

**A/N: _Yes, I know, it's strange. But you know, it's my mind and it's what I'm like around those two, sooo... yeah. Hope you enjoyed seeing a little bit of what goes on in my crazy head._**

**_If you liked it or found some amusement out of it, please review. I'd love to know what you think of my drabbles. XD_**


End file.
